Signs a Girl Likes You
by GallaudetLurker
Summary: Robbie finds a website that details the signs a girl usually exhibits when they like someone, and tries to use it to determine whether Cat and Trina are interested in him. Instead, he ends up attracting someone else instead. RADE  Robbie/Jade


**Well, hello here. Let me introduce myself. I'm GallaudetLurker, and as my name suggests, I had been lurking at for a long time (I recently created a profile, funny huh?). Thanks to several wonderful writers like ZenNoMai, I have become a strong Rade (Robbie/Jade) supporter (I like most pairings, except Bade and Bori).**

**I must be honest with you: this is my first fanfic, and as such I'm feeling a bit nervous, wondering whether you would like my story or not. I'm not sure if the characters involved are in-character, but I hope they are for the most part. (But be gentle, ok? This is my first time.). Some of the information utilized in this story have come from various websites containing articles that explains the signs a girl likes you, and stuff and all that (note, I summarized and paraphased them).**

**As for the disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, and never will (not even if I become President of the United States, sadly). If I did, Robbie would be in Beck's place alongside Jade. ;D**

**With that all out of the way...enjoy the story. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Signs a girl likes you - RobbieJade (Rade)**

Robbie Shapiro was surfing the Internet on his laptop in his room when he encountered a website that described, as per its title "Signs a Girl Likes you." Why was he surfing a such a website, you ask? Rex, his ever-faithful puppet, would supply a typical Rex answer: "Robbie can't get a girl, that's why!"

Robbie hadn't forgotten Rex's hurtful answer when he opened a fortune cookie in that Chinese restaurant: "Robbie will never be loved by a woman", of course. But that aside, Robbie was surfing the net not merely because he was bored (and his mind was blank, hence his inability to think up of anything for the song he was supposed to turn in for Sikowitz's class tomorrow), but he wanted (oh he so wanted) to learn about the signs that girls usually exhibited when they liked a guy.

For the seventeen years of his life, Robbie Shapiro had never gotten a girlfriend, much less get the attraction of a girl who would like him for him. While he was growing up, he was never noticed by girls; in fact, he may as well have become an invisible boy. Everyone, including his friends (few as they were) and girls in particularly, merely saw him as an awkward, weird guy who carried around a dummy named Rex. And Robbie knew he was indeed that person (although he wouldn't call himself weird. He knows who he is, and he's proud of it). Still, he remained something of a social outcast, and Hollywood Arts was no exception.

Back to the story, the reason Robbie was reading this website was because, well, he was attracted to several girls. Catarina "Cat" Valentine and Trina Vega, to be precise. He was still convinced that either of these girls harbored something like deep feelings for him, given the intensity of their 'stage kisses' that they gave him. No one could put such intensity and effort in a stage kiss like that! Surely, they must mean something, right?

However, as much he was attracted to both Cat and Trina, he knew he could not date both at the same time (that would make him a player of the worst kind, and he was not the kind of person to do that. What he hoped to do was figure out who he liked more (and who would show stronger feelings toward him), and then move on. Wow, this did make him sound like a player and a douche (and Rex wasted no time pointing it out).

Anyways...

His clumsy attempts to get together with Trina was, to put it lightly, a disaster. Not only had Trina dumped her food (or pushed his face down into his food) in more than one occasion, but she had slammed her front door in front of his face and even once barged into one of his classes (yelling at him and humiliating him in front of everyone in that class). And that list continued on. Still, he clung on the belief that beneath this all lay Trina's intense attraction to him, and that in his mind she was doing all this to get his attention (but did she really have to do this so violently?).

As for Cat...well, she was generally the exact opposite of Trina. She was a truly sweet and adorable young woman, and it wasn't difficult to figure out why Robbie was attracted to her. She had kissed him once in the cafeteria, in front of their friends, and so his 'obsession' with Cat began. Cat's body language fueled his belief that she may have been attracted to him. For starters, she constantly had a smile on her beautiful face (oh that breathtaking smile..), one that was always aimed at him. She was almost always by his side, and seemed to want to spend her time with him. And then, there were all the flirting (or so he thought). Poor Robbie didn't realize that she typically acted this way to everyone, particularly Andre and Beck.

Girls could be so confusing sometimes. If they liked him, why couldn't they simply tell him, or something?

"Because they could actually think you're too creepy but are too nice to say to your face!" Came the reply from Rex, his oh-so-great puppet best friend.

Robbie came to a start. He hadn't realized that said the last part aloud to himself, which Rex conveniently 'overheard'.

"Hey! It's not true, and you know that! Back under the bed you go!" He promptly threw Rex under his bed, and then sighed to himself as he continued reading the website.

The list went something like this:

Signs a Girl Likes You

- _She acts shy around you:_

If a girl's shy, her tone of voice may be a bit softer, and she might play with her hair or something (like twirl it around a finger, smooth it down, or flipping it over her shoulder), and adjust her clothes. If she likes you, she would laugh at your jokes, even if it's boring or lame, and she may giggle a bit (or lot); she may give you a pet name and compliment you.

- _She stares at you:_

If a girl likes you, she may stare at you whenever she think you're not looking. Depending on her personality, she may continue to look at you even if you catch her do so, or she may look away immediately (more the better if she has a blush on her face.).

- _She flirts with you:_

She may flirt with you such as bumping her hip against yours, or find excuses to touch you on the shoulder, arm, hand, etc. She may also poke you, wink at you, or anything to catch your attention.

- _She 'accidentally' bumps into you (and her actions shows her true feelings):_

She seems to show up everywhere you go. She may show a sudden interest in your activities or hobbies (such as going to a football game when she's not normally interested). Speaking of actions, she may do the following to try to catch your attention:

* Lick her lips, touch her neck, or generally expose her neck to you

* Point her shoulder, and align her body, toward you.

* Perform a shoe dangle, whether deliberate or not.

* Lean toward you, sit or stand close to you, or get closer to you.

* Mirror your movements.

- _She acts like a 'damsel in distress':_

She may pretend to be a damsel in distress to catch your attention, such as pretending to be cold (and publicly letting it be known) in the hopes that you would give her your sweater or jacket. She may also pretend to be bad at something (such as math or a subject that she's actually skilled in), hoping to spend time with you and get really close to you.

- _Watch her eyes:_

If she likes you, her pupils may dilate (careful, though, this can be easily confusing, especially when she's outside in a sunny day or something). She also will initiate eye contact and maintain it. If she constantly glances at you (such as looking at you and averting her gaze quickly when you catch her looking at you.

- _She smiles at you:_

Whenever you look over at her, if she always give a smile (a smile, not a smirk), she's probably interested in you. It doesn't matter if it's a big or small, as long as it a warm one (as in reaches her eyes, and not a fake smile).

- _Her personality:_

If a girl likes you, part of her personality may change. For instance, if she's normally a quiet, reserved type, she may become bubblier when she sees you. Likewise, if she's the outgoing type, she may become quieter whenever you're around her. This change may indicate that she has become more nervous around you because she likes you. But then, this depends on the girl.

- _She asks about different girls:_

If she asks you about your preferences in girls (such as inquiring about what you like in a girl or about whether you prefer brunettes or blondes, and the like), then she's probably checking to see if she fits your standards and interests.

- _She gets jealous (and may try to make you jealous too!):_

If she sees you with another girl, or if you talk about other girls to/in front of her, she may become jealous. For instance, she may respond in a cold way, make snarky comments, or look mad. This is because she likes you, and wants you for herself. On a similar note, a girl may try to make you jealous by flirting with other guys when you're around, or by taking about activities with other guys. She may look over to you to gauge your reaction when she does that.

- _She kisses you:_

Self-explanatory.

Robbie blushed a little at the last part as images of Cat and Trina kissing him surfaced (or rather, re-surfaced for the millionth time) in his mind. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get Trina and Cat's soft lips out of his head. Hence his 'obsessions' (he wouldn't call them that, mind you. More like 'crushes', which he hopes will become more).

Scanning the website once again, Robbie closed his laptop and set his head back on his pillow, sighing.

So much was on his mind that it was beginning to give him headaches. But at least he would, hopefully, be able to proper gauge Trina and Cat's true feelings toward him.

He looked at a couple of blank sheets on his desk next to his bed.

Perhaps he could write about that for the assignment...?

He shook his head.

Or not.

* * *

><p>Embarrassed. Humiliated. Mortified. Stultified (look it up).<p>

These, in no order, were exactly what Robbie Shapiro felt at this moment (and even that would be a bit of an understatement). He was not only dripping in soup (he was minimally grateful his thick curls and shirt helped to partially shield him from the hot liquid), but also covered in the caesar salad.

All courtesy of a ticked-off Trina Vega.

And not to mention, he was the star of an impromptu one-man show in the middle of the cafeteria, with hundreds of students currently staring at him as his 'audience' - and they were looking at him as if he was an alien dropped right on the earth.

Perhaps he was.

His group of friends - Andre, Cat, Jade, and Beck - was looking at him, mostly with concern and pity. Tori had gone off to confront her sister.

"Oho! She got you there, buddy!" Rex cracked. The group glared at him. "Rex!"

Robbie sighed and shook his head sadly. "I-I guess I'll go clean myself off now." He mumbled as he moved to pick Rex up.

"I'm so sorry about this, Robbie! Trina shouldn't have done that!" Cat piped up, a sad expression on her usually cheerful face. Most of the group rolled their eyes, as if she was stating the obvious.

Robbie tried to muster a smile as he shrugged. "It's ok, Cat. It happens."

Rex at this time wisely kept his lips shut.

"Yeah, I'm in agreement with Cat on this one." Andre spoke up, looking around the table before giving a sympathetic look to Robbie. "But it was perhaps inevitable that Trina would do this. After all, she doesn't seem to be interested in you, Robbie. If what she just did doesn't make that clear, I don't know what will."

"Andre does have a point there." Beck chose to add his two cents. "You should pursue a girl who will like you for who you are, and not dump soup and salad on you."

"Ha! Just whose girl will actually like him?" Jade snorted, although a closer inspection would show that this insult lacked a certain...conviction. Beck shot her a disapproving gaze.

Robbie's shoulders slumped down. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Rex chose to open his lips this time.

"Maybe he should date Cat! They would be perfect for each other, given that they're both weird!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat protested, offended. Andre, Beck, and Jade sighed. The overly cheerful and sickly sweet Cat Valentine also took offense rather easily.

"Rex! That's not nice!" Robbie reprimanded, a little blush on his face at Rex's suggestion of dating Cat. Turning to the group, and aware that despite most students had lost interest in him by then, there were gossips among them about him, Robbie decided to make his exit before Rex could make any more questions.

"I'm gonna go now. See you guys later." He said as he walked out of the cafeteria, clutching Rex.

Unknown to him, a certain someone was staring at him. And it was not Cat Valentine.

* * *

><p>As he trudged toward the restroom, Robbie reflected about the events that led to his being dumped with soup and salad by Trina. With his free hand, he reached into his left pocket and pulled out a folded paper. He unfolded it and skimmed it.<p>

When he woke up that morning, he accessed his laptop and went on the website, where he printed it out. This way, he would observe Trina and Cat's actions and reactions to see if they, indeed, exhibited signs of attraction.

Little did he know, as he walked out of his house after bidding his mother bye, as he bantered with Rex (or more like withstood Rex's insults) was that not only would he not get a single sign from the first object of his affections but that he would get a free headful of soup.

No sooner had he greeted his friends at school did he notice Trina and Cat. The former didn't give out any signs, whereas the latter did some of them.

Mind you, Robbie knew perfectly well the irony of attempting to figure out someone's body language in an acting school, where the majority of its inhabitants were not merely students but budding actors/actresses. But he knew he had to try, nevertheless. It wouldn't hurt, right?

Robbie would correct that last part. It did hurt...in some way. Trina paid him no attention as she sauntered past him in the hallway, apart from an expression of annoyance and disdain. She didn't even 'accidentally' bump into him, much less brush him as she passed by; indeed, her shoulders were pointed...away from him. And this was only naming a few.

If this was disheartening, Cat's actions gave him some hope. She not only smiled and waved to him, but went on to hug him tightly. This would've been a perfect moment, had Rex not spouted a "Get a room, lovebirds!" and effectively ruined it. As he went to class as usual, he observed Cat (and even Trina for that matter). Despite Rex's daily deprecating statements, Robbie actually was not the person to get discouraged so easily (however he was just beginning to feel the pangs of discouragement...)

As he pocketed the paper, carefully set Rex on the ground, and cleaned the dried mess from his face and shirt, Robbie remembered about how apart from smiling at him and giving him a hug, Cat acted much...the same, actually. She didn't poke him or try to flirt with him, or anything. She was that nice (no, it wasn't meant to be sarcasm; she really was nice and sweet). Perhaps he'd mistook friendliness with attraction...? Perhaps he was mistaken in thinking that Trina was attracted to him? Her recent actions, which occurred after he'd attempted to flirt with her at the lunch table.

Shaking his head, partly to shake off the water from his hair and partly to clear his mind, Robbie surmised that it was not the time to give up, at least not yet. If he was proven wrong, he would throw in a towel and prepare himself for a lonely life, one involving an apartment, a cat, and Rex.

Once he'd deemed himself clean enough, Robbie picked Rex up and walked out of the restroom.

Only to bump into someone.

* * *

><p>Robbie wasn't looking where he was going. So preoccupied in his thoughts that he walked into someone. Interestingly, in his shock, he'd abruptly dropped Rex and grabbed that someone to prevent her from falling into the ground - without thinking.<p>

As soon as he got a clear look at the person he'd nearly knocked into the ground, Robbie's eyes widened.

Jade West.

Jade's eyes were equally as wide as Robbie as she clutched him. As Robbie was dimly aware, midst his shock, his arms were encircled around Jade's petite waist, clutching her quite tight. Jade's arms were around his neck.

As if they were touched by electricity, Robbie and Jade immediately sprang from each other, Robbie scooping Rex up in the process. Unknown to the other, both were blushing.

"S-s-orry, Jade. I wasn't looking where I was g-going." Robbie stammered, holding Rex sort of like a shield.

Jade made a sound that sounded like a 'humph', looking up at Robbie. "You should watch where you're going the next time, nerd." She spat with a slight scowl. Her face was still tinted pink, though. "You look clean, though, unlike five minutes ago." She said with a smirk.

Robbie nodded as he sighed. "Yea...I just cleaned myself off there. I had a lot in my mind.." He didn't miss that Jade had given him the closest thing to a compliment.

"Yes, you had a lot in your mind, all right - plenty of Trina, Cat, and soup!" Rex cackled.

"Rex! Don't listen to him, Jade." Robbie protested as he turned his head to look at Jade. She was staring at him, still with a slight scowl etched on her beautiful face, into his eyes actually. For some unknown reason, Robbie felt a chill up his spine at the intensity of Jade's glare. It was like she was seeing right through his soul.

Wait...

Did he just call Jade _beautiful_?

Before he could mull over this further, Jade seemed to snap back to reality as she blinked and looked away, flipping her hair slightly. It may have been his eyes who were deceiving him, but he would've swore that Jade looked him up and down. He'd also noticed that Jade was standing somewhat close to him.

At this time, Jade chose to reply: "Why should I listen to that creepy puppet of yours?" She sneered as she shot Rex a disdainful look.

"Hey, I'm quite adorable, y'know!"

Ignoring Rex's protests, Robbie continued to look at Jade. "um, well...as I was saying...I had a lot in my min-"

"Can I ask you something." Jade interrupted him, her tone more of a statement than a question.

Robbie blinked before he nodded.

"What types of girls do you like?"

Uh, what? Was Jade actually asking him that? It seems so...out of character for her.

"W-what?" Robbie stammered out. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Types of girls, as in brunettes, blondes, redheads? That type of stuff, you know." She explained, her tone a bit impatient.

"Oh..." Robbie's face lit up in realization. "Well...I like brunettes and redheads. Why-"

"Why do you like Trina? And Cat, for that matter?"

Robbie paused to digest Jade's new question. That was...actually a good question. He didn't exactly delve in the true source of his feelings for Trina and Cat? Wait. How did Jade know he liked Trina and Cat-

"It's quite obvious, Robbie. With all the staring and flirting and stuff you use to try to win Trina and Cat over. You never do that to Cat and m-yeah."

For the second time, Robbie hadn't realized that he voiced his question aloud. Well...he was a bit obvious, that's true. He never had a girlfriend before, much less have one like him, so he didn't know how to act around girls, or to be specific, around girls he had a crush on.

And Robbie wasn't sure if it was his imagination or not, but he swore he heard something in Jade's tone. Something...he couldn't figure out. It sounded like...jealousy or something? Nah.

"I...I like them because..." Robbie didn't have to answer, for Rex did it for him.

"He likes them because they kissed him, that's why!"

"Rex! That's it, off to the locker you go!"

"Ha! You and whose locker?"

Robbie blinked as he realized his locker was some distances away, and sighed. He heard a giggle nearly and looked around. Finding no one in the distance, Robbie was surprised that it came from Jade, who was covering her mouth, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Jade seemed to be equally surprised as she quickly reverted to her usual expression. "So...is it true? You like them because they kissed you? Is that it?" She smirked.

Robbie was speechless for a moment. Jade made pretty good points. Before he could open his mouth to speak, Jade beat him to it.

"Piece of advice: you should like a girl not because of their kisses, however amazing they may be, but because of their characters and personalities. In other words, you should like a girl because she makes you happy, and is the right one for you."

Robbie couldn't believe it. Jade giving him relationship advice? Never in a million years would he think it would ever happen. But it did.

"Good advice, too bad Robbie will never be loved by a girl!" Rex chuckled.

However, Jade shot the puppet a glare so ferocious that it actually scared Robbie a bit. "Do not mention that ever again." She growled. "Robbie can, and will, find a girl. One who will love him for him." She turned to Robbie. "I mean that, no doubt." She smiled. Yes, she actually smiled! That was...pretty rare.

"You actually think that?" Robbie asked. Jade nodded. "Yes, you will. Especially when the right one may be in front of you all the time." For some reason, she flushed at these words.

Robbie was about to open his mouth when-

**BRRRRRING!**

Here was the bell signaling the end of lunch hour. He looked at Jade, who looked back for a while before shrugging. "I'm gonna go to the restroom." She said simply.

"Aren't you gonna be late for Sikowitz's class? He had been strict about attendance lately, you know."

Jade rolled her eyes, although her lips curled up into a small smile. "Since when have I cared about that?" She said in a 'mocking' tone. I'm going to the restroom for as long I want, and if Sikowitz doesn't like it, he can shove that coconut up his ass. He's scared of me, anyways."

Robbie nodded his head. Jade did have some point there...Sikowitz for some reason was intimidated by Jade, and it wasn't difficult to find out why. He blinked only to see Jade heading toward the restroom.

"Thanks for the advice, Jade." He called out to her and she turned. "To be honest...I sorta enjoyed your company."

Jade smirked. "Like I enjoy your company." She said the last part with thinly-veiled sarcasm before she disappeared into the restroom. Robbie nodded slowly. "Uh, ok...see you in class." He said to no one in particular as he weaved through the crowded hallway toward Sikowitz's classroom.

For once, and for some reason, his teeming mind wasn't focused only on Trina and Cat, but increasingly on Jade. Well, he did find Jade to be an...attractive girl (not that he would actually tell her that, lest she beat him up using Rex as a bat. Or slice him into pieces with the scissors that she had decorated her locker with), but he wasn't interested in her.

Was he?

While he was mulling this over, he realized something.

When Jade walked past him to the restroom, she actually brushed his shoulder as she did. And when she was looking at him, her eyes seemed to be...dilated. And she had flipped her hair over her shoulder. And she actually gave him relationship advice!

* * *

><p>Robbie Shapiro was not having a good day. Not only did he get dumped on (by food, mind you), but he was steadily (but slowly) becoming convinced that, perhaps, Trina and Cat did not have feelings for him, after all.<p>

As Sikowitz rambled on about some class assignment or something, Robbie felt something land on his desk. It was a folded note.

Discreetly glancing around the room, Robbie unfolded the note.

_'Are you ok? Tori'_

He looked at Tori Vega, who was sitting near him, next to Andre. She had a concerned expression on her face. 'Are you okay?' She mouthed.

Mustering a smile, Robbie nodded. He'd noticed that Cat and Jade was glancing at him. As his eyes passed by Jade, Robbie'd swore (again) that she blushed before looking down immediately.

Tori seemed satisfied, although she still looked concerned. Robbie smiled to himself. Tori was so nice and sweet to everyone, himself included. And she was beau-

Whoa, let's not get there. Robbie mentally chided himself. He rubbed his temples a bit to stave off a headache he felt was coming. He had much on his mind.

What he didn't know was that there was three pairs of concerned female eyes looking at him.

It was also at this point that Sikowitz noticed Robbie rubbing his temples and generally looking down, and it was there that he completely misunderstood Robbie's position and came up with an idea.

"..Allright! I've got this idea: for class today, we will act out a dramatic scene! How dramatic, you say? Why, we will play out a love triangle scene, where three people are interested in the each other. Like...two girls like the same boy and vice versa, that stuff. How will we do that? Simple, two girls will fight over their love! Ingenious, huh?" He grinned, sipping his ever-present coconut.

Oblivious at the disbelieving looks on his students' faces, Sikowitz continued: "We were actually supposed to do this next week, but then I'd thought we would do it now. Y'know, to prepare prospective actors like you all for the big stage in the future!"

"Actually, isn't that what this school is for?" A girl piped up from the back of the class.

Sikowitz blinked. "Um...as I was saying, for this scene, I will personally handpick three students from this class! You ready?" He grinned.

Nobody said anything. Robbie, however, was still deep in his thoughts.

"I pick...Robbie Shapiro!" He pointed at Robbie, who snapped out of his thoughts and looked around frantically. "W-what...?" He blurted.

"He chose you. Knock, knock, anything in that empty head of yours?" Rex cackled.

Before Tori or Jade or anyone could reprimand Rex, Sikowitz continued: "That puppet of yours is right. I pick you for the play, along with...Tori Vega and Jade West!" He finished with a flourish.

Robbie nearly choked on his own spit as Tori and Jade's eyes widened slightly.

"This ought to be interesting." Robbie heard Andre whisper to Beck, who nodded in agreement. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Tori glance at Jade with a worried expression on her beautiful face-

Eugh, he didn't just think of that!

While he mentally berated himself, Robbie was unaware of Jade's brown eyes staring at his back.

"Come on! We don't have time to waste!" Sikowitz called out.

A clutter of desks, followed by footsteps, indicated to Robbie that his...'love interests' were getting up. With some reluctance, Robbie all but forced himself to get up from his desk.

But not before Jade passed by him, her black hair nearly brushing Robbie as she glanced at him with a small smile. While she was doing so, Robbie felt a poke in his side.

He blinked. Did Jade...? Was she...?

Shaking his head, he made his way to the front of the class, where he sat down on a conveniently-placed stool. Tori and Jade took their places across the each other, between Robbie, staring each other down.

Sikowitz, who was sitting in the back of the room, was munching on a bag of popcorn (just where did he get that from?). "Begin!" He commanded as he shoved some popcorn into his mouth.

Tori began: "What are you doing here, with Gabe?" She said in a questioning tone.

Jade put on a smirk as she crossed her arms. "Oh not much, just spending time with my...love." Robbie jolted a bit as she said the last part. "What's it to you?"

Tori frowned. "Your love? What are you talking about?" She took a step closer.

Jade uncrossed her arms and took a step toward Tori. "What I'm talking about, Karen, is that Gabe over there," She pointed at Robbie, "belongs with me. That clear, or do I have to spell it out for you?"

Robbie fidgeted a bit.

Tori looked shocked. "Wait a minute, you think Gabe is yours? Oh no, you have another thing coming. "You see, there is one person Gabe belongs with, and that's me!"

Jade glared. "Actually, that's where you're wrong, hussy." Tori gasped, and Jade smirked a bit. "Gabe is mine, and has been for some time now. Now, back off." Jade took another step toward Tori.

However, Tori took another step. "YOU back off! He's not some property for you to claim ownership over!" She stepped over to Robbie and grabbed his right arm.

"No you don't!" Jade grabbed Robbie's other arm and pulled him toward her. "He's my boyfriend! You get yourself a new one!"

Tori was equally unrelenting. "Not especially when he'd been my best friend for so long! I want Gabe, and I'm taking him!" She pulled Robbie hard toward her.

Andre, Beck, and the rest of the class were gaping in disbelief. "That's quite...intense." He muttered.

"N-now, don't I get to say something about that...?" Robbie muttered.

"NO!" Both girls yelled at the same time, glaring at each other. Robbie winced. 'Oh they're quite good', he thought, gulping, 'it's almost real...'

"Let go!" Jade yelled, pulling Robbie toward her.

"No, you let go!"

"You let go!"

"No, you!"

"No you!"

"Fine, you know what, Rade? Let's let Gabe here choose between the two of us. It's fair that way."

Jade snorted, both at the performance and the way Tori gave her character a name nearly identical to hers.

"Aha, we both know who Gabe will choose. Isn't that right, sweetie?" Jade smiled sweetly and batted her eyes at Robbie as she sidled to Robbie's side.

"Yes, we both know who he will choose." Tori smirked, before turning to Robbie, and sticking her lips out in a pout. "Pleeeeease?" She quivered her lips for effect, and rubbed his arm slowly for added effect.

"Uhh..." Robbie truly felt like he was between a rock and a hard place...or in that case, between two beautiful girls fighting over him. Although it was all pretend - it was an act, after all - it nevertheless had an effect on him. Never before in his life had Robbie's heart beat so wildly as it was at that moment.

One thing for sure, Robbie definitely pitied 'Gabe.' Too bad he was playing 'Gabe', and he cursed the imaginary character for not being real.

"Well?" Jade inquired as she and Tori looked at Robbie closely.

"Uh...um...I..." Robbie sputtered.

It was that Tori had a devious idea. "Oh, well, I can help you out." She said as she pulled Robbie into a deep kiss.

Loud gasps were heard from all over the room. "W-wow! So...intense!" Sikowitz exhaled. He spoke for the class as well.

If looks could kill, Tori would've been..._utterly obliterated_. Jade had a murderous look on her face.

"H-how dare you!" Jade snarled as she pulled Tori off Robbie and threw her into the ground. Then the two girls got into a catfight, with a stunned class looking on.

Snapping out of his Tori-induced stupor (the kiss, despite a pretend one felt terrifying real), Robbie attempted to break up the fight.

"Tori! Jade-uh, I mean, Karen and Rade! S-stop this now!" He only ended up being dragged in and was subsequently tangled up with the girls.

"Whoo! Now that's what I call a show!" Rex called out with glee in his voice. The students stared at him, then to Robbie, and back to Rex again.

"Wow, Robbie's good." Andre muttered, freaked out.

"Uh, as interesting as it is, I think we should stop now." Sikowitz called out hesitatingly, making his way toward the front of the room. "Girls, you can stop-"

**BRRRRRING!**

Saved by the bell. Immediately, Jade and Tori stopped and got up, smiling as they helped Robbie up. Robbie couldn't help but notice that Jade still looked peeved, though.

Picking Rex up, and flinging his backpack on his shoulder, Robbie drew into a breath as he recalled the act. As Andre and Beck praised the girls with their performance, Robbie felt two arms wrap around him in a hug. It was Cat.

"That was great! You did wonderfully! I loved it!" Cat gushed, grinning.

"Great? Red Head, this was beyond great! I loved the part where Jade and Tori were on top of each other. Why, they would make a great lesb-" Rex spoke up before Robbie covered his mouth.

"Rex! Don't mind him." Robbie said quickly, seeing Cat's expression grow offended. "But to be honest, I was the hapless...love interest. I didn't do much." He chuckled as he removed his hand from Rex and scratched his head. Cat giggled.

As he walked through the door into the hallway, he turned his head to his right just in time to catch Jade staring at him. She had an unreadable expression on her face.

When she'd realized she was caught, Jade blushed and looked away immediately, continuing to flirt with Beck as they walked down the hallway.

Robbie blinked as he felt his heart sped a bit faster.

"She was so totally looking at you." Rex spoke.

Robbie looked at the dummy. "You think?"

Rex pretended to think it over. "Now that you ask, nah. It was probably something on your ugly face."

Robbie sighed.

* * *

><p>As he walked out of the school, Rex in his hands, Robbie thought about what a day at school this was.<p>

It was...difficult to describe, so to say. At the beginning, he went to school, confidently that he would be able to figure out Trina and Cat's feelings. He succeeded in this...although not in the way he would've wanted it.

He thought he would figure out his feelings. Instead, it was even more complicated than before. One thing for sure, though: Trina's rejection at lunch somehow served to diminish his feelings for her. The same went for his observation of Cat; he didn't feel as strong toward her as he used to in the past (her actions as well her nature attested to that).

Instead, two new feelings grew in their places, generally similar but _distinctly_ different.

Like Trina and Cat in the past, Robbie had developed some feelings for Tori Vega. Although the kiss was only pretend, and that there was no spark in them, it nevertheless felt...amazing. Were it a normal situation, Robbie would've immediately developed a crush/obsession with Tori. However, having suffered enough from Trina's (and even Cat's) repeated rejections, he didn't want to go through the same thing again.

But then, it was a coincidence that the sister of the girl who dumped her food on him had kissed him right on the lips, even if it was part of a play.

But then, there was Jade.

As he looked at the late afternoon sun, Robbie surmised about his friendship with Jade...if you could call it that. For as long as they were friends (fre-enemies, actually), Jade had always treated Robbie with disdain, peppering him with insults and depreciating comments. And that was despite the fact they were actually good friends at the beginning of their first year at Hollywood Arts, before they drifted apart.

Were it not for his obsession (albeit a decreasing one) with Trina and Cat, and were it not for the list from that website, Robbie wouldn't have noticed the subtle changes in Jade's personality and the...signs she exhibited toward him today.

Robbie sighed tiredly as he walked across the parking lot toward his beat-up car. Getting in, and placing Rex in the front seat, Robbie leant back. Fishing out the paper from his pocket, Robbie unfolded it and read it for the umpteenth time before he closed his eyes for a moment.

_tap...tap...tap..._

His heart was beginning to beat faster for some reason as he continued to think about...Jade. Was he falling for her...? No, it could not...gah, this was very confusing!

_tap...tap...tap..._

For some reason, his heart was beginning to beat faster. It was like he could hear it clearly.

**_TAP! TAP! TAP! TAP!_**

Robbie opened his eyes with a start. Wait...this was not his heart beating (although it was beating at a rapid rate). What could it be- He looked to his right, and got the answer.

Jade.

She was tapping on his right front window, looking a bit impatient.

What was she doing here? I mean, why is she here? Shouldn't she be with Beck? He thought to himself as he reached over to unlock the right-side door.

Jade climbed in. "Finally. I thought you'd take forever." She smirked. His heart thudding heavily in his chest, Robbie tried to muster his voice as he stared at the beautiful girl sitting next to him. His eyes did a quick travel up and down her body, trying not to linger on her ample buxom. Jade's body was aligned toward him...her shoulder was pointed right at him! And not to mention, she was sitting pretty close to him.

And as if this wasn't enough, Jade ran her hand through her black hair, sweeping it to the other side of her face, exposing her...neck. Her supple neck, all soft and creamy, just waiting to be s-

Snap out of it, Robbie!

"Snap out of what?" Jade smirked.

Shit. He should really stop voicing his thoughts out loud.

Shaking his head, Robbie cleared his voice. "Never mind that. What are you doing here? I mean, why aren't you with Beck?"

Jade shrugged. "Why not?" She said with a teasing smirk. At Robbie's look, she sighed and continued. "Well...Beck couldn't drop me off home because he had to go somewhere. And I missed the bus, and so I have no way to go home..."

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "...and you want me to drive you home? Me?"

"What, you want me to walk? Well, I guess I can do that, so see y-"

"No, no, no! What I meant, is that, um, I-" He trailed off when he saw a teasing smirk cross Jade's face. "You're teasing me, aren't you!"

Jade laughed. It was the first time he'd heard her laugh...ever. It was a wonderful sound, so to say.

"Now you're catching on." She said with a smile as she leaned toward him.

However, she noticed a white, folded paper on top of Robbie's lap, and grabbed it. "What's this?"

Robbie felt a sense of panic course through him. He hadn't realized he'd left the paper out in the open. Jade must not know! "I-it's's nothing..! Jade!" He tried to snatch the paper out of Jade's hand. However, it was too late as she deftly avoided his frenzied attempts, unfolded the paper, and read it.

It felt like time stood still. The tension level was racketed up a million times in the air. His heart hammered as panic coursed through his body as he watched Jade calmly read through the paper.

She turned to him, a smile tugging at her lips. Her expression was unreadable, though. Was she freaked out? Grossed out?

"So...'signs a girl likes you'?" She stated simply as she fiddled around with the paper a bit.

Robbie felt speechless, and to be frankly embarrassed. He sighed. Might as well get it over with. And risk freaking Jade out. He thought to himself.

"Um...how do I put it this way...well...you see, I printed it out this morning b-before school...so, y'know, I could figure out if Trina and Cat liked me and-" Robbie was cut off when he felt something soft on his lips.

It took him a moment to realize that these belonged to Jade. Jade had leaned over and was kissing him!

To say that it was the greatest experience he had ever underwent in his life was a massive understatement, and in fact would be an insult to the Rade community on .

Unconsciously, he kissed back with greater intensity, and she did the same. He felt her tongue probe his lips, as if asking for permission, and opened his lips. Immediately, her tongue went in, and he was having a battle of dominance in both his and Jade's mouths.

However, just as he was beginning to enjoy the kiss, he was struck by realization.

Reluctantly, he broke away the kiss to see Jade, who had her eyes closed and mouth open. "Why did you stop?" She said with a slight whimper in her tone.

"T-this is not right...you're dating Beck!" Robbie stuttered.

Jade took a moment to digest this, before smiling. "Oh. I guess I should've mentioned this earlier." She said with half-lidded eyes. "You see..." She breathed as she leaned back closer to him.

"...we broke up."

Robbie was surprised. "R-really?" But for as long as he had known them, Beck and Jade seemed like a strong couple, who despite their arguments and bickering would last forever.

Jade smiled and nodded. "Yes." She said as she claimed his lips once again.

From now on, it was Robbie Shapiro and Jade West who would become the strong couple.

* * *

><p><strong>So...you like it? No? You didn't? Aw, that's a shame, I guess. Not only because it's my first fic, but because I have some ideas for more Rade fanfics...but seeing you didn't like this fic. Well, I can go back to lurking.<strong>

**...Kidding. :P The story seems decent, though. It seems I have lot to learn, so forgive any mistakes, inconsistencies, etc.** **Also, fun fact: I'm Deaf, so I dont know any songs/musics/poems, etc, so that's why you dont see them in here.**

**As usual, review! Yeah, click on the pretty link that says 'Review this Story'. :3**


End file.
